1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle for storing and taking tool bit conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional receptacle for tool bit has several insertion grooves provided for tool bits to be inserted therein. Thus, tool bits are received in the receptacle for storing and transporting purposes.
However, the tool bits are inserted and tightly fitted in the insertion grooves of the receptacle. For retrieving the tool bit from the receptacle, user has to draw the tool bit hard. As a result, the user may get hurt.
In addition, the tool bits can not be completely inserted and received in the receptacle, or user could hardly approach and draw out the tool bits. However, the exposed portion of the tool bits would probably hurt people, damage tools or workpieces, or be damaged by surroundings.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.